Discord
''Discord ''is the enermy of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle. Discord will make his first appearence in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest ''where he joined forces with Diesel 10, Queen Chrysalis and Hexxus to get his revenge on Twilight and her friends for turning him back into stone after he cause choas in Ponyville. He also in the Bowser side in Super Mario and Friends new Adventure. Appearance History Powers and Abilities Trivia *Discord will become Pooh's enemy until after reformed by Fluttershy in the future. *Discord is also friends with Gloomius Maximus, before he (Discord) truly reformed. *In ''Roary and Theodore's Adventures Series, along with Fluttershy, Discord is best friends with . *Discord will become the FT Squad's enemy in The FT Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, ''but will later become an ally after getting reformed by Fluttershy. *Discord is also best friends with Thomas and Diesel 10 ever since he's reformed. *Discord will meet Team Robot In ''Team Robot & The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers The Movie. *In My Little Pony: Friends Forever Issue #2, the Crusaders work with Discord, who makes a reality bubble for them and creates various scenarii in which they might earn their cutie marks. When Discord's reality bubble nearly covers all of Ponyville, the Crusaders put a stop to it. They thank Discord for his efforts and make him an honorary Cutie Mark Crusader. *Discord is also Catrina's Boyfriend. *In 76859Thomas' Series, Discord will be reformed after Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - Keep Calm and Flutter On, ''but in ''Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - Twilight's Kingdom, ''he turn back to the dark side after Tirek aids him to steal stealing all the magic in Equestria in exchange for freedom to cause chaos on his own accord, only to be betrayed and drained of his magic by Tirek later. Having learned how truly important friendship is, Discord fully reforms, vowing to be a better friend to Thomas and Twilight and will be makeing his guest starring appearnce helping any friend in need. *Discord will appear in ''Pooh's Adventures of The Harry Hill Movie ''as a reformed character. *In Stuingtion's movie: ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Transformers Dark of the Moon, Discord was terminated by Optimus Prime and is no longer used in Stuingtion's future movies. *A clone version of Discord is also Willy's arch enemy. Gallery Discord ID S4E11.png I+ 1fbfc88a0c5f3ba36039c0d549de6f24.png|Discord when he was Evil Discord's defeat (from The Return of Harmony Part 2).png|Discord's Defeat (from The Return of Harmony Part 2) Discord's 1st Statue form.png|Discord's 1st Statue form Discord turned to stone.png|Discord's 2nd Statue form Evil Discord.png|Discord returned to the evil side in Twilight's kingdom Discord dressed as a Butler.png|Discord dressed as a Butler Discord having Blue Flu.png|Discord having Blue Flu Comic_issue_19_Alternate_Discord.jpg|An alternate universe's Discord as Captain Goodguy in a flashback 314px-Discord_as_a_general_ID_S4E25.PNG|Discord dressed as a general 455px-Discord_dressed_as_an_alicorn_ID_S4E25.PNG|Discord dressed as an Alicorn princess Discord_pony_ID_S4E25.png|Discord as a pony Discord_bird_ID_S4E25.PNG|Discord as a bird 323px-Discord_as_a_police_officer_ID_S4E25.PNG|Discord dressed as a police officer Discord_magician_ID.png|Discord dressed as a magician Equestria Girls Discord.png|Discord's human counterpart MLP Discord as a Thomas Character.png|Discord as a Thomas Character Discord CMC.jpg|Discord wearing his CMC Medal Priest Discord.png|Discord as a Priest. Discord as a Referee.png|Discord as a Referee Discord_ID_S4E26.png Discord S02E02.png Untitleds.png|The real good Discord vs. evil clone Discord Category:Magical objects Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Former villains Category:Allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:HEROES Category:Mario's enemies Category:Mario's allies Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventures villains Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures villains Category:Members of the Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Remorseful characters Category:Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures members Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Characters for Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Category:Former Leaders Category:Main Antagonist Category:Deceased characters Category:Revived characters Category:Not too intelligent Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Hybrids Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Transformed Characters Category:Decepticons Category:Traitors Category:Anti Heroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Master Manipulators Category:Tyrannical Characters Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Usurpers Category:Possessor Category:Banished characters Category:Bond Protectors Category:Xion's Ohana Members Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Charismatic villains Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Sakura's adventures allies Category:Crossdressers Category:Singing characters Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:VILLAINS Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:In-Love Characters Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Intelligent characters Category:Sadistic characters Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Hegemony Category:Fluttershy's Family Category:Provoker Category:Characters who died a gruesome death Category:Villains who have successfully killed a hero Category:Characters with Dissonant Serenity Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Failure-Intolerant Characters Category:Torturer Category:Merciless Characters Category:Roary the Racing Car and Theodore Tugboat's Adventures Team